


Threads

by Lukita



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-01
Updated: 2005-07-01
Packaged: 2017-10-17 18:38:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/179992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lukita/pseuds/Lukita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Superstition</p>
            </blockquote>





	Threads

Sakura was not a superstitious girl by nature. Thought sometimes she thinks back to one of their early missions, and cannot help but wonder if there's such a thing as fate.

It was a simple mission; help transport a cargo of threads from one village to another. Of course Naruto had to mess up, details were blurry but he tripped and fell onto Sasuke. Amidst the screaming and yelling, spools of threads scattered everywhere, and before we know it, both boys were hopelessly entangled.

White is for destiny.

Black is for death.

Maybe it was inevitable from the start.


End file.
